This application claims a priority based on German application serial number 199 43 484.0, filed Sep. 10, 1999, and the contents of that application are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control unit for user-specific adjustment of devices in a motor vehicle on the basis of user data stored for a specific key.
2. Related Art
Such a control unit is known from German Patent No. 38 17 495 C2. However, this known control unit takes into account only the ergonomic conditions in the driver""s seat, but not the needs of any passengers.
Therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a control system that takes into account the needs of one or more passengers. In addition, it should be as easy and convenient as possible to operate. Preferably, it should fulfill its function automatically.
This object and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing a control unit, which recognizes users in seat positions in a vehicle on the basis of identification means assigned to the users.
Although this should not restrict the scope in any way, the identification means are referred to in the following discussion in general as identification cards, as they represent an advantageous embodiment. However, the physical embodiment of an identification means is of course not limited to the card form.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.